


Labial rosado

by tsukking (sheerantostyles)



Series: Volley Girls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of them are girls, F/F, Genderbending, Pink lipstick, gucci
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerantostyles/pseuds/tsukking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al escuchar esto Tanaka, quien aún intentaba hablarle a Shimizu en vano, se volteo a mirar a Yamaguchi y dijo “Oye Yama, por qué tan gucci.”</p><p>o,</p><p>Yamaguchi se aplica labial un día para la escuela y Tsukishima solo se lo quiere quitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labial rosado

**Author's Note:**

> Debería estar estudiando para mis parciales, pero en vez de eso elegí hacer un fic muy dramático sobre un labial.

Era un martes en la mañana y Tsukishima estaba esperando a Yamaguchi en el lugar usual para ir a la escuela. En realidad no había estado esperando mucho tiempo cuando vio a Yamaguchi acercarse, lo cual era un poco extraño por que siempre esperaba al menos dos canciones hasta que Yamaguchi apareciera, la verdad su amiga no era una persona muy tempranera, por lo cual siempre se demoraba en levantarse y salía tarde de su casa.

Tsukishima ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, por lo cual ya le había dejado de molestar hace años y en vez de eso propuso que se encontraran más temprano, de esa manera nunca llegarían tarde. Por eso se le hizo extraño que Yamaguchi saliera más temprano de lo usual, sin embargo no pensó nada de aquello hasta que Yamaguchi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder _verla_. Y es que su amiga tenía puesto un labial rosado, no muy oscuro, después de todo iban a la escuela, pero por dios!, Tsukishima casi se cae cuando cuando la vio, se veía muy linda, se veía tan linda que quería quitarle ese labial con la boca.

“Hola Tsukki!” Dijo ella con su usual tono animado y Tsukishima sólo podía ver como sus labios se movían.

“Hola, saliste más temprano de lo usual.” Respondió Tsukishima apartando la mirada y comenzando a caminar para distraerse.

“Ah, si, es que hoy me levanté más temprano, y me sobró un poco de tiempo, no sé, es que no pude dormir más.”

“Mmm…”

Caminaron en silencio hasta la escuela, Tsukishima estaba intentado evitar mirar a Yamaguchi, pero al parecer su amiga no se había inmutado, lo cual era bastante bueno porque de lo contrario le estaría preguntando a Tsukki que le pasaba y tendría que mirarla y era probable que le dijera que se veía muy linda y que si su labial era de fresa le gustaría probarlo pero del que tenía puesto y enserio ya estaba pensando estupideces, _Kei detente_.

“Que estas escuchando Tsukki?” Preguntó Yamaguchi súbitamente.

Solo entonces Tsukishima se percató de lo que estaba escuchando y enserio, la vida la odiaba mucho, todos los dioses estaban conspirando contra ella y Yamaguchi estaba arruinando su vida, porque irónicamente ella había sido quien había puesto esa canción en en su ipod. Tsukishima intentó no maldecir su destino mientras escuchaba el familiar y pegajoso ritmo de I Kissed A Girl por Katy Perry.

“Por qué preguntas?” Dijo en vez de responder.

“Eh? Es que te vez muy concentrada, así que pensé que era tu música.” _Bueno, hora de buscar una excusa Kei._  A veces odiaba que Yamaguchi la conociera tan bien.

“Ah eso, es que estaba pensando en el último punto de la tarea de cálculo, no pude hacerlo entonces intentaba buscar la respuesta.” _Bien, excelente excusa._

“El último punto de cálculo? Pero ayer me diste la respuesta de ese punto, recuerdas?” Yamaguchi la estaba mirando con la cara ladeada y expresión confundida.

Definitivamente lo único que Tsukishima pedía era que Hades abriera un hoyo en la tierra y la llevara con él hasta las profundidades del tártaro. Estaba a punto de decirle a Yamaguchi que el color de su labial era muy intenso y tal vez ella podría ayudarle a aclararlo un poco cuando Hinata pasó corriendo y se escuchó un grito que sonó como ‘cuidado’ antes de que Yamaguchi cayera al suelo y Hinata encima de ella.

“Hinata idiota, hiciste caer a Yamaguchi!” Gritó Kageyama que estaba corriendo detrás de Hinata, y levantó a la pelirroja de un tirón.

“Fue tu culpa! Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras estado persiguiéndome!” Gritó Hinata de vuelta y se giró para ayudar a Yamaguchi. “Lo siento Yamaguchi, estás bien?” Preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia Yamaguchi, quien la tomó y asintió con la cabeza.

“Estaría mejor si no la hubieras tirado piso.” Dijo Tsukishima mirando a Hinata cortantemente.

Hinata simplemente la ignoró, y Tsukishima le habría dicho algo más si no fuera porque nunca había estado tan agradecida de ver a Hinata. Enserio, solo tenía que aparecer y hacer una de sus estupideces con Kageyama y problema resuelto, pero menos mal que apareció, de lo contrario ella misma habría superado la estupidez de Hinata con solo unas palabras.

“Tranquila Hinata estoy bien.” Dijo Yamaguchi y sonrió. Hinata sostuvo su mano por un momento incluso después de que se hubiera levantado y le sonrió de vuelta; entonces pareció recordar lo que estaba haciendo antes y salió corriendo, Kageyama justo detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto, Tsukishima solamente miraba con recelo la mano de Yamaguchi que Hinata había tocado más de lo necesario. Yamaguchi se llevó la mano a la cara para apartar uno de sus mechones de cabello y de nuevo Tsukishima se enfrentó con su pesadilla de hoy. El labial.

“Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos.” Sugirió Tsukishima y se giró para caminar en dirección al club.

Al parecer no había nadie en el club, así que se cambiaron rápidamente y caminaron hacia el gimnasio, ellas nunca llegaban tarde, pero tampoco eran las primeras en llegar porque a diferencia de otras personas a ellas si les gustaba dormir, muchas gracias.

Apenas entraron al gimnasio, se encontraron con lo habitual; Hinata y Kageyama ya habían calentado y estaban pasando entre ellas un balón mientras discutían sobre quién sabe qué; Tanaka y Nishinoya estaban tratando de hablarle a Shimizu-senpai mientras que Asahi intentaba apartarlos de él y fallaba miserablemente; por otro lado Suga y Daichi estaban con Ukai y con Takeda-sensei hablando posiblemente del equipo.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi saludaron al entrar, más para que las demás notaran que habían llegado que porque las fueran a saludar de vuelta. Como era usual, se dirigieron a saludar a Yachi, quien se había vuelto muy amigo de Yamaguchi.

“Buenos días Yamaguchi, como estas hoy?” Saludo Yachi, quien estaba junto a Shimizu, cuando las vio llegar.

“Ah, muy bien gracias.” Respondió Yamaguchi.

“Y tu Tsukishima?” preguntó él de nuevo.

“Bien.” Respondió ella.

“Por cierto, Yamaguchi ese labial se te ve muy bien.” Dijo Yachi con una sonrisa y su tono nervioso habitual, y Yamaguchi se sonrojó.

_Por qué se está sonrojando? Se supone que era yo quien se lo iba a decir primero! Es enserio Kei?_

Al escuchar esto Tanaka, quien aún intentaba hablarle a Shimizu en vano, se volteo a mirar a Yamaguchi y dijo “Oye Yama, por qué tan gucci.”

Se escuchó un gruñido colectivo por todo el gimnasio, seguido por miradas incrédulas hacia Tanaka. Pero Yamaguchi, como el ángel que era, tuvo la decencia de sonreír y responderle que solamente era un labial.

Únicamente Nishinoya dijo “buena esa Ryu,” a lo cual, hasta el entrenador Ukai tuvo que decir ‘es enserio?’ y más quejas sonaron por todo el gimnasio.

En este punto Yamaguchi tenía las mejillas tan rojas que decidió ir a esconderse a su lugar usual, detrás de Tsukishima. Sinceramente a ella no le habría importado si no fuera porque sentía las manos de Yamaguchi en en el borde de su camisa y solamente quería voltearse y abrazarla. Ya todo el equipo había vuelto a sus actividades usuales antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento, así que Tsukishima le preguntó en voz muy baja.

“Yamaguchi, qué estás haciendo?”

“Lo siento, es que me dio mucha pena y trate de no decir nada pero en realidad lo que dijo Tanaka-senpai es la peor broma que he escuchado en mi vida, enserio y-” no pudo terminar por lo que dijo Tsukishima después, aunque en realidad Tsukishima habría deseado dejarla terminar a que sucediera esto.

“Callate labial… d-digo, callate gucci… digo c-c-callate ugh!!” _Debería callarme yo!_ Pensó Tsukishima y se tapó la cara con las manos.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi resoplo y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de su amiga para ocultarse más.

Afortunadamente nadie había estado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que sucedió, o eso creyó Tsukishima hasta que escuchó, “Ahí fue Hitoka, la última persona lógica del equipo.” Y antes de que pudiera mirar a Shimizu-senpai el silbato sonó indicando que el entrenamiento iba a comenzar, a lo cual, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se separaron y corrieron a donde estaba el entrenador.

\------

Durante el día no ocurrió nada muy eventual, no fue hasta el entrenamiento de la tarde cuando Tsukishima y Yamaguchi estaban cambiándose que un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Estaban solas en el club, Tsukishima inmersa en sus pensamientos, y es que Yamaguchi todavía tenía puesto el labial, y ella se estaba preguntando si se lo había re aplicado porque no podía durar tanto tiempo.

“ Tsukki, estás lista?” Preguntó Yamaguchi quien ya había guardado todo y estaba en ropa de entrenamiento.

“Umm, si, dame un momento.” Tsukishima guardo todo en su maleta y la cerró. “Oye, Yamaguchi, te volviste a aplicar el labial?”

“Eh? Umm, solo un poco, se supone que es de larga duración.” Respondió Yamaguchi. De hecho Tsukishima pensó de nuevo en el entrenamiento de la mañana, Yamaguchi había bebido agua y el labial no se le había caído todo.

“Entonces no cae con agua,” dijo Tsukishima más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Aun así Yamaguchi asintió y, mirando directamente a los labios de Tsukki dijo, “No, no con agua, pero creo que si con saliva.”

“Qué.”

_Qué? Qué está insinuando Yamaguchi, enserio, lo que dijo está peor que las frases que he pensado en todo el día._

Entonces Yamaguchi se sonrojó y apartó la vista, respondiendo rápidamente “No, es decir, lo digo porque, tu sabes uno a veces se pasa la lengua por los labios como para humectarlos y umm bueno te lo decía porque, no sé depronto querías saberlo… ya ni siquiera se que estoy diciendo, lo siento Tsukki!”

Ahora Yamaguchi estaba mirando al suelo, intentando evitar a Tsukishima, quien solamente estaba parada junto a su amiga sin decir nada.

“Yamaguchi, cállate” Dijo Tsukishima en voz baja y en dos pasos estuvo frente a Yamaguchi, con una mano le levantó la cabeza, y con la otra la tomó de la cintura.

“Q-que haces Tsukki?” Preguntó Yamaguchi en un susurro.

“Verificando si quita con saliva o no.” Dijo ella y acortó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellas.

Finalmente sus labios se unieron, y Yamaguchi colocó sus manos en el borde de la camisa de Tsukishima. En realidad era el primer beso de las dos, y Yamaguchi estaba un poco nerviosa, bueno _muy_ nerviosa entonces apretó la camisa de Tsukki y la besó de vuelta, separando sus labios y encajandolos con los de Tsukki; cuando Yamaguchi se quedó sin aire se separaron y ella comenzó a respirar con pesadez.

“Yamaguchi, tenías que respirar por la nariz.” Dijo Tsuki pero estaba sonriendo. “Supongo que podemos trabajar en eso, no? Y también en cómo quitarme la ropa.” Dijo en tono de burla.

Solo entonces Yamaguchi se dio cuenta de que aún tenía en sus manos la camisa de Tsukki y la había levantado al apretarla, de tal manera que podía ver una parte de su abdomen.

“Ah! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi soltó la camisa y no pudo evitar reírse.

‘‘De qué te ries?’’

“Es que, nunca me imagine que solamente tenía que ponerme un labial para que me besaras, enserio Tsukki?”

“Yamaguchi, cállate” Respondió Tsukishima y la besó de nuevo.

\------

BONUS:

“Oye Kageyama mira, Tsukishima también tiene el labial de Yamaguchi! Yo también lo quiero!”

“Hinata idiota, no sabes lo que dices.”

**Author's Note:**

> Qué puedo decir? En mi defensa Yamaguchi no se arregla para la escuela porque prefiere dormir más en la mañana.  
> Deja un comentario si te gusto, gracias por leer!
> 
> Pd: No me juzguen, lo intenté.


End file.
